Aircraft engine case structures are one of a variety of structures that typically incorporate an outward facing flange for joining one case to another component or hardware. In such a structure made from laminated composite materials, it is desirable, but currently difficult, to achieve uniform quality for the entirety of the outward facing flange. For example, many current methods of producing composite cases such as winding, wrapping, braiding, tape laying, etc., typically involve first producing a fibrous cylinder and then bending the edge of the cylinder to form a flange. By their nature, fibrous composite materials tend to disorganize themselves when such a local or discontinuous force is applied to them, greatly complicating uniform flange formation.